


terima kasih (tak terucap)

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: untuk satu dan lain hal, aku tak bisa mengucapkannya. — 16 [ii]





	

**16 [ii]**

* * *

 

Gelap, gelap—

Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah aku yang nyaris terjatuh dan ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri. Kemudian kembali gelap.

 “—dasar, keberatan dosa sih—“

Gelap ….

Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat cahaya dan beberapa orang yang mengelilingi. Aku menoleh. Kacamataku sudah diletakkan di meja yang jauh dariku. Beberapa siluet orang lain terlihat. Tapi tidak ada kamu.

“Kok kamu bisa pingsan, sih?”

“Um, saya kurang tidur kayaknya—“

Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi. Aku masih berada di atas tempat tidur yang disediakan untukku, mengingat-ingat lagi siapa yang telah membantu mengangkatku sampai sini.

Aku ingat …

… ada kamu.

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap.

Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh?

Aku mendengar suaramu.

Jauh di sana, seperti celaan, tapi ada tanganmu yang menyangga tubuh, membantu membawaku ke sini.

Ya, aku tahu itu kamu.

Kamu yang membantu membawaku ke sini. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya. Kita hanya teman. Saling kenal. Dekat pun hanya sekadar canda tawa. Tak pernah lebih dari teman. Namun beberapa orang sering menggoda karena beberapa kemiripan yang ada. Hanya saja tak lebih dari itu.

_Tak perlu terlalu sensitif, dia membantu karena kebetulan posisinya paling dekat_ —

_Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, dia membantu karena dia ingin menolong teman yang membutuhkan bantuan_ —

_Tak perlu terlalu dicemaskan, dia membantu karena disuruh orang lain untuk ikut menggendong_ —

_Tak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan, dia membantu karena dia **t e m a n** mu_—

.

[to: xxx]

_Thanks_ ya.

_ Send?  
_ _[Yes] [ **No** ]_


End file.
